Study With Me
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: An upcoming test forces Lincoln to accept the help of Lynn to tutor him. But their study session quickly turns into something more.(Nerd!Lynn. Lynncoln)


**A talk with a few friends encouraged me to try out this story idea. Admittedly, some of the "story" is a bit rough, but the lemon has to be one of my finest works. Enjoy~**

* * *

When Lynn Loud Jr. woke up in the early hours of the morning, the first thing she did was reach for the glasses by her bedside and put them on, placing them gently on the bridge of her nose. She nodded lightly to herself, and let out a calm sigh. "I have to thank Dad. If it wasn't for his whole holistic thing, I would've been a different person today."

That was true. Weeks ago, her father had subjected her and her siblings to an experiment to make them more 'well-rounded' due to his jealousy of his neighbors. They were all forced to try out new things; Lucy became a basketball player, Lisa was given painting lessons, and Lola had a disastrous career at a soup kitchen (in which she beat another volunteer with a ladle for demanding that she take off her elegant pink gloves for some cheaper ones).

Lynn still remembered her trial; she was dropped off at an academic center and forced to study. She remembered how much she hated it at first. Sitting in that seat for hours and reading books that went on for way too long when she could have instead been running around outside shooting some hoops or tossing and/or catching frisbees. But then a thought occurred to her in the middle of her reading of a heavy volume of geographical trivia: what if academics was a bit like a sport for the brain? There were contests and competitions involved after all, and Lynn knew she could bring home the gold, no matter what type of challenge was thrown her way.

By the time she had won her first trophy in the State Math Bowl, she had donned on a pair of glasses, put on a red sweater vest, and replaced her cleats with a pair of black Mary Jane shoes.

"I went into studying expecting to hate it… and then I accidentally loved it. Whoops."

She chuckled lightly, which stirred her sleeping roommate. The coffin on the floor creaked opened slowly, and a disheveled Lucy peaked her head out, her messy raven hair spilling over her face and shoulders. "L-Lynn? Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Lucy. Wait, why are you still sleeping? It's almost eight."

"I stayed up the whole night. Like a true vampire would."

Lynn wanted to lecture her gothic sister about the importance of healthy sleep, but she opted to just let the young girl enjoy her sanguine imagination. She kicked off her blanket and walked over to the coffin, patting it lightly as she whispered "Sweet dreams, Lucy. Dream of Edwin courting you in a pseudo-sixteenth century castle."

When Lucy went back to sleep, Lynn decided to change out of her pajamas (decorated with microscopes and planetary bodies) and put on the clothes she now deemed usual; vest, cargo shorts, long socks, neat shoes. She stepped into the hallway, taking a deep gulp of fresh air, ready to stroll down the stairs to the kitchen and make herself a cup of cappuccino, until she stopped dead in her tracks.

The brunette turned her head to the side, and spotted Lincoln's room. She gave his door an odd look, and sighed to herself. "Sometimes I wonder about myself and you, Linc… can't help but feel like ever since I gave up sports, I haven't had that excuse to pounce on you and keep you in my arms as we wrestled. And one of the whole points of this was..."

She couldn't continue. Instead, Lynn just turned her focus back to getting that cup of milky espresso. Hopping down the stairs, she wasn't surprised to find the other genius sister of the family waiting in the kitchen with a book in one hand, and a steaming cup of warm chocolate milk in the other. "Good morning, Lisa," Lynn greeted as she got to the counter and grabbed a large mug.

"Good morning, Lynn. How's Day Fifty-Two of you stealing my identity treating you?" Lisa glowered.

"Oh, Lisa, you're acting like there can only be one smart girl in the family," Lynn rolled her eyes with a bemused smile. "Surely, if there's one highly intelligent member of the family, there are ought to be others."

"Our family is highly skilled, Lynn. Highly skilled and highly determined. To use you as an example, you manage to complete dominate whichever field you dedicate yourself to. When you wished to be a jock, you played so many sports so often it would've crippled a lesser person. However, now that you've dedicated yourself to science and academia, you're stealing _my_ spotlight. That's what I'm saying, and I'm woman enough to admit my envy," Lisa folded her arms with an angry scowl.

Lynn pulled out a chair in front of Lisa, and sat directly face to face. She coughed into her balled fist before saying "Well, Lisa, at least you're not stuck with the same problems I am. I can assure you you're having an easier time in one way that I'm not."

Lisa cocked her head, confused. "Um… quantum physics?"

"With your feelings. Lately, I've been feeling… I don't know, a bit distant and cold. Especially with Lincoln. We used to play and hang out all the time, but now I feel like I'm drifting away from him, entirely through my own fault," Lynn vented.

_I've also been feeling other types of feelings towards him lately, and I haven't had time to analyze what they are, _she wanted to say, but decided to keep that in her thoughts.

Lisa's expression suddenly became more compassionate and sympathetic. She placed a soothing hand on her sister's hand, rubbing it lightly. "I understand your predicament. I, too, wish I was closer to my siblings on occasion, especially those as close to me in age as they should be in emotional connectivity. I could reassure you that Lincoln does care for you deeply, regardless of whether you're a meathead jock or a copycat nerd."

Lynn's cheeks started to burn, and she preened a strand of russet hair. "You really think he does?"

"Indeed I do. Tell you what… our brother has an examination tomorrow for his literature class. Usually he schedules for me to help him, but if you would like, I'm more than willing to concede the time to you."

"You would? Aw, thanks so much Lis!"

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to finally have some time to work on my next important project. It'll be a shirt, but instead of having an image on the front, it'll have a moving video."

As Lisa began to drool at the prospect of her newest idea, Lynn withdrew to her own thoughts to celebrate her next session with Lincoln.

The thought was already sending warm tingles down her spine~

* * *

"Hey, Lincoln, I heard you had a test tomorrow. I was hoping to help you study for it."

Lincoln looked up from his dinner of fries at his eager sister. Even after weeks, he still had trouble adjusting to the new image of his older sister. It was such a departure from her sporty, tomboyish look. But whatever made her happy, he supposed. She did pull off the look pretty well. If she weren't his sister, he'd say she looked good… like, really good…

"Uh, yeah, Lynn. I was supposed to study with Lisa, though."

"She pawned this off on me. She was planning to study optics and fabrics, so I tagged in for her," Lynn explained, mixing her old sports terminology with scientific phraseology in a cool, composed tone. She stared at Lincoln with wide, expectant eyes, before she was hit with a sudden wave of shyness and hid her trembling fingers under the table. "So do you want me to help you or not?"

Lincoln scratched his chin, thinking about it. "I guess that's alright. Sure, Lynn, I'd be happy to get your help..."

_HALLELUJAH! _

"… just meet me in my room and we'll read the assignment on my bed."

"Wh-wh-what? On your b-bed?" Lynn stammered.

Lincoln gave a casual nod, and didn't notice how red his sister's face was turning. Lynn clutched her colored cheeks, and tried to inhale and exhale calmly. "Y-yeah. Okay. That's fine. So what are we even studying, anyways? Animal Farm? Because if it is, there's a lot to be said about cyclical revolution and the natural cycles of the animal world..."

"Nope. It's Romeo and Juliet," Lincoln said casually as he wiped his mouth and stood up from the table.

Romeo and Juliet.

_The great love story itself._

If Lynn felt shy and awkward before, it would only get worse here.

* * *

As she slowly made her way towards Lincoln's room, her brain was already scrambling to present a persona to keep her true intentions for leaking. To that end, the shy and adorkable nerd Lynn Lincoln was just starting to adjust to was replaced by a colder, more robotic girl. When she opened the door to his room and found him squatting on his mattress, her face was as emotionless as Lucy's would be, and her eyes had the same dejected light as Lisa. Lincoln sighed. _Why does Lynn always have to act so weird around me?_

"Hey Lynn. Thanks again for offering to help," he smiled.

The young woman gave him a courteous nod, and closed the door behind her. "Affirmative. Let us proceed with the learning," she muttered in monotone, making Lincoln roll his eyes.

"Since when do you talk like Officer Data?"

"First off, Data was a Second Officer on the Enterprise, not the primary officer. But we don't have time to debate Star Trek, we're here for R-Romeo and Juilet..."

"I mean, they're not completely unrelated," Lincoln said, thankfully not picking up on Lynn's stutter. "Patrick Stewart did Shakespeare and Star Trek."

Lynn's lip twitched in the direction of a smirk. "I guess so. Sounds like you already know a little about Shakespearean drama."

They both laughed lightly, before Lynn forced her smile into a thin, straight line. She got on the bed besides her brother, crossing them as she let out a sigh of relaxation. She extended her hand, and Lincoln placed the manuscript in her palm, and the young woman started leafing through it, scanning it with her mechanical eyes. "So where did you last leave off? Or, more importantly, is there anything you need help with?"

"We're getting quizzed on Act One and Act Two, so ignore everything that. I guess there is one part that's messing me up a little."

"Show me it," Lynn requested, and Lincoln started fingering through the pages until he finally found what he was looking for. He tapped the lines as he handed the pages back to his sister. "At the end of Act One, Scene Five. Just before Act Two starts."

Lynn started reading, and the more she read, the deeper her blush got.

_Romeo: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_  
_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_Juliet: __Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_  
_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_  
_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_  
_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_Romeo:__Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_Juliet: __Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_Romeo:__O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_  
_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_Juliet: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_Romeo: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._  
_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

"So this is the scene where Romeo and Juliet first… k-kiss," Lynn told her brother, who nodded and wrote down a note. "They're both saying that their love for each other is… divine, in a sense. And that they should celebrate that by kissing each other. Because that's what men and women do when they love each other, and want to show it," Lynn finished her explanation, though it sounded as though the last part was meant for her.

"Okay, I get that. I just don't get why it's such a big deal."

"How do you figure?"

"It's just… I mean we already know they're in love with each other," Lincoln started. "So why is it such a huge deal in the story that they kissed?"

"Lincoln, you don't understand… yes, both we and they knew that they were in love with each other, but that doesn't really mean anything. With a kiss, they're showing each other how much they care. Do you… do you get it now?"

Lincoln shook his head. "I… I honestly don't," he said with the naivety of an eleven year old boy.

Lynn scratched her head as she tried to think of a way to show him what she meant. Surely there was some way she could put it that even he would understand…

_You know, there is one way~_

Lynn blushed as the idea came to her. Before she could stop herself, she murmured gently to her brother "Do you… need me to show you?"

"Show me? What do you-"

He didn't move or push her as she grabbed him and pressed their lips together, though his eyes did widen at first. His resistance slowly slipped, and he closed his eyes, a rush of hormonal instinct and love preventing him from thinking about anything other than the young woman kissing him at that very moment… a moment he wanted to live out forever…

They kissed for several minutes, time melting as their only senses active were taste and touch. When their lips finally separated, they stared at each other with gasping breaths. Lynn looked shocked and frightened, both of him and herself. "L-Lincoln… I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologize, Lynn. I think I get what a kiss means now," he smiled lightly.

"Yeah. Because a kiss is… a kiss is something exchanged between people who love each other..."

She let out a loud sigh, and took the glasses off her face, rubbing her eyelids wearily. "Lincoln, I think we need to talk. Before we, or you, get back to studying."

"Lynn, seriously, it's fine. It was a little weird, yeah, but it was nice, and I know you don't love me in _that _way..."

"But I do."

Lincoln's jaw dropped as Lynn confessed her love to him. She scratched the back of her neck anxiously, before letting out a shuddering sigh. "Do you know one of the reasons I moved away from sports, little brother? Do you know why I decided to suddenly go all nerdy? To start dressing differently and acting differently? Lincoln, I did it for you. At first it was about getting a trophy at a math contest and a medal at a spelling bee, but… in the end, I was mostly thinking of you."

"What?! Lynn, why would you change yourself like that?"

"Honestly… I just wanted us to be closer," she admitted. "It honestly seemed like the only times we got to do anything together was when I dragged you out of your room to play some football with me. I thought that, if I gave you time, you would grow to love sports as much as I did. But that never happened. You were so obsessed with your nerd stuff, and the sports we played always ended up with you bruised and hurt and sometimes mad at me, and... and I thought that made us separate. So when Mom and Dad tossed me into that academic center, and I realized I liked that stuff a little bit..."

"… you changed everything about you for me," Lincoln finished. "Because you..."

"Because I love you, Lincoln. I love you so much it hurts me to see you with other people. I… I want you to myself. I want to wake up besides you in bed, I want to eat all my meals with you, I want to help you study and everything because I just need you with me..."

"And you thought changing yourself would make that happen? I can tell you right now you were wrong," Lincoln growled, surprisingly angry. "Do you think I'm so superficial that I'd only love people that were into the same things as me? Maybe that's how it works for friends. Maybe I became friends with Clyde because we're both into comics, and maybe I liked Ronnie Anne because we both had fun at the arcade, but it's different with you. We could be polar opposites and I'd still care for you. Because you're my big sister, and I'll always love you, whether you're the champion of football season or a short story writing contest."

"You mean that?"

"How could I not? I mean, look at you. I thought you were perfect back when you wore a jersey. And now you're just even more cute."

Lynn chuckled. "By cute do you mean 'adorable' or 'attractive'?"

"Why not both?" Lincoln said smoothly.

"Well, in that case," Lynn suddenly grinned a vixen grin at her brother, "why don't we continue on to the next Act? After all, that's when the main couple starts to… you know..."

Lincoln did know.

"Lynn, uh, don't you think that's going a bit too far? I mean, we are still siblings. A kiss is one thing, but this..."

The window was parted, and through the opening a silvery beam of moonlight hit his sister. She looked gorgeous, Lincoln couldn't deny, and the teen grinned when she noticed something going on downstairs...

"How can you say you don't want this?" Lynn asked as she laid a hand on his clothed crotch, feeling his hardness. She felt him twitch under through the layers, and at that moment the heated blush on his cheeks was around as hot as it felt in his pants, especially as Lynn rolled her hand around. "Are you really going to lie to me, and to your biology? Because you're body is saying something else. It wants me to take care of it."

"L-Lynn..." he moaned her name, and her cheeks began to brighten as his did.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Don't you worry for a second, Romeo~"

Her diabolical tone was complimented by the way she moved her hands up and down his concealed shaft. She was pressed up against him, her body rubbing his, her blooming breasts pressed against his middle. When she felt confident enough, she finally decided to hook her fingers around his waistband, ready to tear it off and reveal her brother's tool underneath.

"Lynn, look at me… are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Lincoln, I already told you. I love you, and this is the way that people in love show it."

With a powerful tug, hearkening back to her athletic days, she ripped his pants and boxers off in one swoop. She struggled to get them completely off, grumbling angrily to herself, before her brother's nakedness was finally exposed to her. "So this is what the real thing looks like," she breathed, touching it again. Her smooth fingers gelded perfectly over his manhood, and Lincoln moaned loudly as, for the first time in his young life, a woman was touching him there. And what a woman she was.

Lynn had a slight blush as she giggled to herself (actually giggling! Like a schoolgirl!) and poked at his hardened dick. It made him a bit self-conscious and he reached down to cover himself up, but she stopped him with a stern "Lincoln!". With a passionate look into his eyes from behind her spectacles, she took his shaft in her hands and started to massage him. "Just sit back and relax. Let your big sis take care of you."

He knew it was wrong to feel this good because of his sister, but at this point, Lincoln was beyond caring. He tossed his papers and books on the floor as he allowed Lynn to do whatever she wanted to him. He felt driblets of his clear pre-cum get squeezed out of him by her tight grip, and Lynn smiled madly as it coated her hand, making it easier to please her tensed brother.

If there was one thing Lincoln knew about his sister, whether she was tough or brainy, she was always a bit bold and usually got carried away easily. So when a wet, warm organ touched his dick, he already knew what it was without even looking. Still, he checked, only to groan as she began licking his manhood from base to tip. She never stopped cranking it, either. When he threw his head back and covered his mouth to moan in his hands, Lynn decided to tease him further by securing her lips around his head, and only licking at his tip.

He couldn't help but jerk his hips violently to drive his penis deeper into her mouth after that. "Sorry, Lynn," the boy apologized as he panted through the bliss. "Your mouth just feels so good."

_Don't be sorry, _she wanted to say.

While she gagged at first from his gifted length, the competitive switch in her brain flicked back on, and she decided to challenge herself.

She took him even deeper.

His tip began poking and prodding at the roof and the back of her throat, secreting his sweet juices all across her tongue. Finally, he could feel himself filling her throat. She struggled to keep him down, and her entire body shook. He let out another loud groan as she kept suckling his manhood. "I should really keep quiet," he realized out loud, covering his mouth again as his older sister continued her work of plunging his organ deeper into her oral cavity. She began bobbing her head along the length, the fleshy taste of Lincoln's meat driving her more and more wild. She continued to suck until she heard Lincoln start to whisper "Hey, Lynn, I think I'm about to..."

That's when she pulled him out, and let him spray into the open air.

Pulling out the dick as he began to orgasm caused a few strings of jizz to stick to her face while she gagged at the taste that had filled her mouth and danced on her taste buds. It wasn't the best thing she had ever tasted, but when it comes to the skin of another person, she doubted she would find better than Lincoln. She knew as much when she began tracing her own clothes, tearing off her red vest and everything underneath, and his eyes began to bulge out of his head. Lynn chuckled; she knew she wasn't the most impressive, but it was sweet that Lincoln looked at her with the same adoration he would an ancient statue. She tore off her pants and socks as well, tossing them by his clothes, and finally put her glasses to the side and let down her hair. Her brunette hair fell to her shoulders and chest, and she smiled shyly at Lincoln.

"I know I'm no Mrs. Savvy, but I think I'm still good. What do you think?"

His eyes were trained on her pussy, which he noticed was dripping. Her wet fluids dripped on his sheets, staining them, but he didn't care. Her vagina was cleanly shaven, with only the faintest hints of short brown hair hanging above her vagina like the Gardens of Babylon. He extended a trembling hand to touch her, but she caught it in her own grasp. "Not until you tell me what you think~"

"You're better than Mrs. Savvy, and every other hourglass figure in those comics. Because you're Lynn Loud. You're perfect."

She nearly cried when she heard him say that. Two dorks together, naked and ready. The scene couldn't have been written better if she tried.

She let go of his hand and pounced on him like a puma, and they both crashed against the board. They were kissing now, their moans hungry and their bites hungrier. His right hand grabbed her breast, fondling it gently in his palm, while the other traveled to her nethers and began to stroke her sensitive sex gently. When she moaned into their kiss, he knew he was on the right track.

He started to feel dominant, an odd feeling to have over Lynn, and almost impossible to have over the old Lynn. He pushed her on her back, and she bounced as she slammed into his mattress, laughing softly as he kept feeling her up. "Damn, Lincoln, are you going to help a lady out, or should I just stay horny for the rest of the night?" she teased with a flick of her tongue.

"Can't let my Juliet suffer like that," he responded with a cheeky grin as he dove into her crotch and began lapping at her oozing pussy. After his first lick, he quickly decided that it was his mission to eat her out, so hooked he was by her flavor. She groaned with every lick and swipe. Her taboo fluids filled his mouth, and he was addicted to both their taste, and the way her scent made his head spin while he licked her.

Lynn's moaning was muffled by the sheets and blankets she stuffed into her mouth. Lincoln ran his fingers along her muscular thighs and rubbed her ass. She bucked her hips with every touch, and didn't expect to feel one mischievous finger wiggle its way into her hole. She gasped as another entered her backdoor, and she started bucking harder, forcing them as deep inside as she could. "Oh, Lincoln… Oh, Lincoln," she moaned through the blanket. With the combined pleasuring of both holes, it took all her willpower to keep from squirting as hard as she could right there and then. Since when was her little Lame-O so skilled? She reminded herself to hack his computer later, to see how many hentai games he was playing...

She yiped as she felt a building pressure, and she reached down to start rubbing her sensitive clit. "I think I'm getting close," she gasped, and Lincoln went in harder. With a final lick, that touched every part of her sex, she screamed as a geyser of girl cum burst from her pussy, dousing Lincoln's face with her juices. She fell back, her body rejecting all intruders, as she panted and rolled over. "I never squirted that hard from my hand, that's for sure. Think that might've been the best orgasm of my life."

"Hold that thought for just a few more seconds..."

"Wait, Lincoln, what are you…?"

He didn't answer her with his words, but instead answered her by lining his dick with her pussy and, with a heavy groan, penetrating the young woman. "FUCK, Lincoln!" She screamed before she bit down on her lip so hard that she ended up drawing blood, while he just groaned. Her tight pussy compressing around his boner was the greatest feeling ever, and the forbidden nature of their love-making only made it that much sweeter.

They looked into each other's eyes as Lincoln began at a slow pace, inserting himself in and out of her sex. They both groaned, though Lynn still bit down on her lip, in a sexier way than before. It honestly made Lincoln feel a twinge of guilt, viewing his sister like this, but he pushed on regardless. The white haired boy began moving at a steady pace in and out of her. Lynn reached up and closed the distance between their faces, kissing him as he rutted into her. Their teeth clinked and they moaned in unison as Lincoln's cock itching her walls brought them to a higher state of bliss.

"Th-that all you got, nancy boy?" she shouted. Without her clothes and with her hair thrown down and sweat dripping from her forehead, she was the splitting image of the sporty Lynn that he had grown up with. He couldn't decide who he loved more, but then realized he didn't have to decide. They were both the same woman he deeply loved.

She began to gasp and moan harder as the young man started to knead into her side with his hand, making her gasp every time he stroked her succulent skin. His dick pounded her, at just the speed she wanted. That didn't stop his speed from getting faster and faster, so fast she was tempted to make a joke about velocity and fire. Soon enough, she was standing on her hands and knees, and his feet dug into his bed, wedging him further inside her sex.

Eventually, an extra loud groan escaped Lynn's throat, and Lincoln could feel her walls trembling under the intense battering, and knew she was close. He felt close himself as well, and the mounting pressure in his core was set to burst any second now.

"Lynn... I think I'm ready to finish... I need to pull out now!"

He tried to slow down and remove himself from her, but she wouldn't let him, reaching around to hold his ass in place and force him deeper inside, until his tip was touching at her womb. "LYNN!" he loudly complained.

"As a student of biology, I can tell you right now… the ultimate purpose of sex is reproduction," she grinned sinisterly at her brother, and he couldn't deny how hot she looked in that moment.

"Lynn!" he cried as he finally climaxed. Cum mixed as the two rode out their orgasms together. His cock stayed buried deep inside her as it spurted rope after rope of semen, and even his worries faded away as he filled his sister with his sperm, which she accepted with a gracious moan. Their sexes separated as Lynn fell against the bed, and a final string of cum erupted across her ass and back.

"Oh, shit," he muttered immediately. His sister, still reeling from her creampie, looked back at him with lidded eyes. "What's the matter, Lincoln? I know you enjoyed it~"

"Lynn, seriously, this is bad. Fucking hell… what if Mom and Dad find out? What will people think of us? We can't be together like this!"

"Hey, Lincoln," Lynn said calmly, her voice penetrating his ears, "this is the perfect way to end our little lesson."

"Wh-what?"

She smirked. "Those who would say that Romeo and Juliet couldn't be together, who said that a Montague and Capulet could never be in love… what difference is there between them and people who would say we can't be together even though we love each other?"

"I… well, uh... I think there's an argument they could make..."

"Ignore them, Lincoln. Let's do as they do in the play. Let's love each other no matter the nay-sayers."

"You know that play ended with them dying, right?"

Lynn chuckled loudly. "I promise to not stab myself if you promise to not poison yourself."

That was the last thing she said to him before she grabbed for his blanket and wrapped herself in it, closing her eyes and nodding off to sleep. Lincoln would still feel anxious come morning, but he was calmed by the soothing breathing of his lovely older sister. He kissed her on the forehead, and muttered "Good night, Lynn. I love you no matter what you dedicate your life to. Sports, studies… me, even."

And from that day forward, Lynn didn't devote herself exclusively to sports or to studies or to anything else. She felt truly well-rounded, as was the plan all those months ago. But most importantly, she had Lincoln by her side, and her devoting herself to him as he would devote himself to her… that was more important than all the balls and books in the world.


End file.
